


[Podfilk] The Mighty Death Star

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Campfire Filks [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: About the Death Star, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Filks set to Campfire Songs, Gen, It's a filk from the perspective of the Empire, Look there aren't really characters, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfilk, Set to the tune of "The Titanic Song"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: So there's a popular campfire song called "The Titanic Song."These lyrics are re-written to instead be the Empire singing about the Death Star.It's very silly.
Series: Campfire Filks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfilk] The Mighty Death Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my roomies for helping me write this with wild abandon at like 3 am.
> 
> They know a slightly different version than I know, but [this is probably the closest I can give as an example of the original version of the "Titanic Song" campfire song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fu8t55k9QGQ)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Death Star version.

### Streaming & Hosting

MP3 on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/download/the-mighty-death-star-mixdown/The%20Mighty%20Death%20Star_mixdown.mp3)

### Lyrics

So we built the mighty Death Star,

The empire’s greatest pride,

For we thought we had a base,

That would kill those far and wide.

The rebel ships were sent,

And they went in through the vent,

It was sad when the great base blew up.

Oh!

It was sad,

So sad,

It was sad,

Too bad,

It was sad when the great base blew up.

In the void of outer…

Part 1: Spppaaaaaaaaaaaaceee!

Part 2: Empire’s disgraced, stormtroopers float in place,

It was sad when the great base blew up.

So we built another base,

Called the Death Star number 2,

Even though we fixed the flaws,

Still the rebels sent a crew.

But the Ewoks downed the shield,

And although we didn’t yield,

It was sad when the great base blew up.

Oh!

It was sad,

So sad,

It was sad,

Too bad,

It was sad when the great base blew up.

In the void of outer…

Part 1: Spppaaaaaaaaaaaaceee!

Part 2: Empire’s disgraced, stormtroopers float in place,

It was sad when the great base blew up.

Oh the moral of this story,

Is very plain to see,

If you build a base,

Make sure it’s rebel-free.

‘Cause

Part 1: Spppaaaaaaaaaaaaceee!

Part 2: Empire’s disgraced, stormtroopers float in place,

It was sad when the great base blew up.

Pew-Pew, It Blew,

You’d think we’d get the clue.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> If you want more filks set to campfire songs, check out the "Campfire Filks" series on my profile.
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
